<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I want to know? by StoriesAboutUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022819">Do I want to know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs'>StoriesAboutUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I sustain myself with the love of my family. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do i want to know?, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times that Lena confronted Kara and the kids and the one time that Kara did. </p>
<p>Shenanigans ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I sustain myself with the love of my family. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I want to know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is my office yellow?" Lena asks once she enters the room where her wife and daughter are grinning suspiciously. The two of them hide their hands behind their backs. The little blonde has a cheeky smile that’s identical to the one that her wife is sporting.</p>
<p>"You said that my blonde hair is so pretty, so I thought that yellow is your favorite color and I thought that it could cheer you up and I thought that it would make you think of us and I thought-“ Lena just chuckles and raises a finger to stop her daughters babbling, something that she certainly learned from Kara. “So much thinking going on in that pretty little head of yours.” Lena says smiles at her daughter who hugs her to the point of leaving her breathless for a second. “So I asked ma to paint it and she told me that it was a great idea, so we did!" Lena glares at Kara who’s giving her a sorry 'but not that sorry' look that makes Lena roll her eyes at her.</p>
<p>"I can't with you two." Lena opens up the refrigerator and only finds jars and upon jars of jam. “Do I want to know?”</p>
<p>Both mother and daughter shake their heads with sheepish smiles on their faces. She once again rolls her eyes at them and closes the offending view.</p>
<p>Just then the small and fluffy ball of fur nips at her legs and Lena lets out a small squeak of surprise seeing their -no longer white- dog covered in yellow. Lara and Kara take that queue to silently and stealthily run away before Lena screams or even worse give them her usual disappointed look that could kill a thousand souls.</p>
<p>Lara is the first to flee the room. Kara unfortunately isn’t as fast as her daughter (only she is, but she never uses her powers at home), she isn’t even as quiet because Lena is in front of her in a second.</p>
<p>“Do you want to explain?” Lena crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Kara shrugs guiltily before she takes a step forward and grabs her wife’s face in her hands. “Are you really mad?”</p>
<p>Lena knew she was doomed, from the first day she met Kara until her end of times, couldn’t resist her wife. She breaks into a small smile, a timid one but one nonetheless and Kara knows that she has won this one.</p>
<p>“No, not mad. I could never be mad at you two.” Lena sighs and pecks her lips one, twice, three times before Kara whispers “I love you” to which Lena replied the same back, “I love you too, but now explain.”</p>
<p>“It was her idea!” They heard their daughter scream from somewhere in the house, and they both laugh.</p>
<p>“Is there something else that I need to know?” For both their sakes, she hopes there isn’t but Kara’s holding her tighter and her innocent smile is disarmingly working again.</p>
<p>“We may or may not have painted Liam’s hair and he’s now sulking in his room because he now looks like-“</p>
<p>“Kara!” She yells and swats her on the arm.</p>
<p>“What? He was in on the idea, but Lara kept on teasing him and she sent Bella a picture of his hair and she said something, and he got mad and went to his room.”</p>
<p>“I hope I can fix this.” Lena says, thinking of the many possible ways to not make it worse but Kara just laughs and drops a small kiss in her forehead. “Relax, it washes off.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank god!” The brunette says and her sigh of relief is one for the books.</p>
<p>“You want to go?” Kara asks but doesn’t let her go, her hands still are on her waist and her head rests against hers. Lena shakes her head no and starts kissing her wife’s neck. “Let him sulk for a while, for now I want to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you stay forever?”</p>
<p>“Trust me I would if I could.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we don’t need anything. We don’t have kids to feed, or jobs to go to, or family that depends on us, we just need each other.”</p>
<p>Just then their dog passes them, and Lena has other ideas. “Yes, but you know what I do need other than us?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“For you to wash off Rex. He’s not going to be yellow.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, we can do that.”</p>
<p>“I hope that ‘we’ is you, Lara and Liam.” Lena says seriously, even though she knows she will be the one to do it at the end, because she loves him more than she lets on and doesn’t want him to look as ridiculous as he does now.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Lena could smell the remains of something that was burning but once closer to inspection, everything was normal and nothing was out of the ordinary, except-</p>
<p>She spoke too early.</p>
<p>When she entered the kitchen everything was normal, but there were three guilty faces staring right at her, if anything those were the faces of the guilty perpetrators.</p>
<p>“What did you do now?” Lena puts her purse and the things in her hand down and just stares at them from the other side of the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>She knows her family and knows that they’re going to crack first.</p>
<p>“Nothing, honey how was your day?” Kara says and her voice is a high octave than normal and Lena does nothing else but raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I got the deal with the Tokyo office.”</p>
<p>“That’s great, right kids?”</p>
<p>“Yes, good job mom!”</p>
<p>“So how was your day?” Lena prods and Kara looks at both children to keep quiet and let her talk.</p>
<p>“I picked them out and came right here and they already finished their homework.”</p>
<p>“And what have you been doing since?”</p>
<p>“Oh they just finished it just minutes before you came in.”</p>
<p>“Alright. So how was practice today?” This time she looked at Lara who for all tense and purposes is the toughest to crack out of the three but she knows how to. “It was good.”</p>
<p>“Just good?”</p>
<p>“Hmm made a couple of goals, you know.”</p>
<p>“And did Carly gave you any trouble today?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Alright, how was school today Liam?” Lena sees Liam twitch in his seat and she knows she’s got him. Quite easily she must admit.</p>
<p>“Mom you have to know it wasn’t my fault it was all them.” The sound of groans and a slap is heard next and Lena wants to laugh if it weren’t for the fact that something did happen and they wanted to hide it from her.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“God Liam, you’re such a mama’s boy.” Lara’s statement is followed by a punch to his brother’s arms. “I hate you so much.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Okay so don’t freak out.”</p>
<p>“That’s not helping Kara.”</p>
<p>“So, Lara’s got heat vision.”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and we were practicing and Liam like the little shit-“</p>
<p>“Language.”</p>
<p>“Sorry the devil he is-“</p>
<p>“That’s not better.”</p>
<p>“Well ma’s son.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s better.”</p>
<p>“He decided that the best way to test it was to get me to boil some water and I did and then ma gave me some things to unfreeze and more things to cook and we went a little bit overboard and yeah I burned everything and the kitchen wall.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“But mom fixed everything before you came home.” The way Lara says it, so confidently does not sway her beating heart and her anger.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s good that mom was here to fix it.” Lena tells them but they all can tell that it was sarcastic.</p>
<p>“I’m so-“</p>
<p>“Save it, can you guys please leave, i’ll have to talk to your mom.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you later.” Lena addressed Lara without any more to say and the young girl was already protesting her involvement. “But mom-“</p>
<p>“Listen to your mom Lara. It’s okay.” This time it was Kara who spoke and just gave her a reassuring smile. Once the kids went to their rooms, she turned to her wife with an apology in her mouth, but her wife surprised her by hugging her.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“I’m scared Kara, how can you not?”</p>
<p>“It took me a couple of hours but then I just thought that I could teach her and that’s what I was doing.”</p>
<p>“Is she going to be okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she has us.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Kara’s first thing out of her mouth once she touched the ground and entered the house where her kids and her wife were watching a movie was “Ok who did it?”</p>
<p>“Who did what honey?” Lena asks, trying to hold on a giggle while her kids hide in her wife’s arms. “Do I want to know?”</p>
<p>“I had stickers all over my cape.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And the villains laughed at me. All of them. They didn’t take me seriously until I apprehended them.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Oh god Lena, someone from CatCo interviewed me and they highlighted the stickers rather than my heroics. I saved all of the hostages.”</p>
<p>“Well, it wasn’t me.”</p>
<p>“Hey! It was your idea!” Liam says and Lena just shuts him up with her hand and a roll of her eyes, but her laughter is a telltale.</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>